Red Roses
by Akira.A
Summary: -Lily. Siempre seras la flor de mi corazon.Después de todo tal vez su destino siempre hubiese sido el de estar juntos, tal vez unas simples rosas rojas fueron los que los habían unido por primera vez y las que los unirían nuevamente.


Red Roses

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Llovía profusamente, el cielo de un color gris plomo dejaba caer pesadas gotas que salpicaban todo sin recelo, enormes charcos se podían ver por todos lados motivo suficiente de diversión para los pequeños que saltaban y correteaban por encima de estos, ensuciándose y empapándose de pura felicidad y de… lluvia.

Una acalorada y muy enojada profesora con un paraguas de un llamativo color amarillo los perseguía por todo el lugar en su vano intento por hacerles entrar y resguardarles de esta en el interior, cosa prácticamente imposible

Todos corrían, todos reían, todos jugaban, todos estaban felices, si algo era palpable en ese ambiente lleno de inocencia era la felicidad, y ese era el sentimiento que cada uno de esos pequeños de apenas cuatro años mostraba, en cada rostro se apreciaba una sonrisa o una gran alegría.

En todos menos en el rostro de una pequeña que observaba la escena desde un lugar cercano, específicamente, la puerta que daba al patio, la niña de unos hermosos y grandes ojos verdes y pelo de un intenso y peculiar rojo tenia su vista, fija en esa dirección desde hacía rato con ojos tintados de tristeza

Había esperado pacientemente a que la fuesen a buscar, pero el tiempo pasaba y ya era bastante tarde, al principio se había preocupado pero después ya solo sentía que la habían olvidado, ese día era un día especial para ella, pero parecía que nadie lo recordaba… aun así, se había quedado allí viendo la lluvia caer orillándose lo mas que podía al filo de la entrada, sintiendo las constantes gotas que rebotaban contra el suelo salpicándola y mojando de vez en cuando su blanca piel

Suspiró y enfocando nuevamente a través del manto de la llovizna intento ver al fin a esas tres personas que tanto esperaba y así de improvisto sus ojos se iluminaron y recobraron su brillo habitual, una pareja se acercaba a la entrada del preescolar pero no se dirigieron hacia ella si no hacia otro niño… No, esos tampoco eran sus padres.

Bajó su mirada hacia el suelo de brillante granito y pronto su rostro quedo oculto por su cascada de fuego, sus ojos estaban a punto de llenarse de lágrimas cuando una voz la llamó

Se volvió encontrándose con unos ojos de un marrón muy bonito que la miraban detenidamente, esa mirada que últimamente siempre la perseguía

-¿Estas triste? No lo estés… Tus ojos son muy bonitos y cuando estas triste pierden ese brillo que los hace ver tan hermosos…-la chica lo miro sorprendida- ¡ya se! Ven conmigo vamos a jugar juntos en la lluvia es muy divertido y lo mejor de todo es que así no te tienes que quedarte allí mirando sin hacer nada

-Disculpa, yo no puedo… estoy esperando que me vengan a buscar –la chica desprendía una gran ternura – igual gracias… además si me ven así como estas tu ahora no podríamos ir al sitio especial al que prometieron llevarme- le dijo mientras una sonrisita se le formaba en el rostro al ver la ropas y el rostro del chico, el cual tenia una mancha de lodo en su mejilla derecha, de seguro él había sido uno de los chicos que perseguía la señorita-

-Mmm Lastima –decía mientras graciosamente se llevaba uno de sus deditos a su barbilla- y yo que tenia planes para los dos- a la niña una gota le resbalo por la nuca, acaso ¿ese chico nunca cambiaria?

-¿Sigues con lo mismo?- el chico asintió afirmativamente con seguridad pero con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas

-Bueno pero… ahora no es por eso a lo que he venido

-¿Ah si? Que raro – el chico se puso más rojo que la vez anterior

-No, es que... Lily – el chico tomo una de las manitas de la niña para poner en ella una cajita, no había reaccionado a ese gesto cuando sintió un suave y tierno beso en una de sus mejillas que hizo que sus ojos se abrieran de golpe,

-el chico aun sonrojado siguió- hoy es un día único y muy especial para ti y sobretodo para mi así que no estés triste…-sin mas se volvió para irse, pero la dulce voz de la pequeña lo detuvo

-¿Por qué?- preguntó confundida

-¿Por qué este día es único?-ella no se había referido a eso pero no lo interrumpió- Porque hoy cumple una personita que me gusta y que es importante para mi- Antes de poder contestar algo o llamarle el chico se había ido deseándole un ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS mi dulce Lily! Y una gran sonrisa en el rostro

-.-.-.-.

I'll do, I'll do, anything to prove to you  
I care for you  
Even if I have to catch a falling star  
And if there's anything you need girl  
I'll be there for you, cause to me, you  
Are the flower of my heart

-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Dejó de cepillar su larga y sedosa cabellera para mirarse al espejo el cual devolvió la imagen de una chica de una gran belleza poseedora de unos peculiares y muy llamativos ojos esmeralda idénticos a los que alguna vez pertenecieron a esa dulce niña, al igual que en aquella ocasión era el día de su cumpleaños, el número diecisiete.

Sonrió a su reflejo cansinamente, para luego centrar su vista en una pequeña cajita rojiza que al estar cerca tomo para dejar ver su contenido, una rosa roja de fina porcelana reposaba en ella con sumo cuidado la tomo entre sus dedos y se la coloco en el segundo agujero de su oreja, aparto un mechón de su pelo por detrás de esta para que quedara a la vista, volvió a observar aquel accesorio, era precioso.

Recordaba que en principio los aretes eran dos hermosas rosas rojas pero solo conservaba una, pues su pareja la había perdido hacia bastante tiempo atrás para su desgracia, por eso era que había decidido en parte abrirse otro agujero para poder lucir ese arete en ocasiones especiales como lo hacia ahora ¿Qué habría sido de aquel niño? Recordaba que el le había regalado esos pendientes el día de su cumpleaños y por eso les tenia tanto cariño, era aquel niño que en contadas ocasiones aparecía para sonreírle y sacarle de su tristeza, no sabia que había pasado con el pues ella a los pocos meses de eso se tubo que ir, mudarse, dejando toda su vida incluyendo ese lugar y al niño que a ese preescolar asistía.

Rápidamente sondeo la habitación, terminó de colocarse bien la túnica, recogió algunos libros y bajó para ir a desayunar al Gran Comedor era temprano todavía, pero ya sus amigas se habían ido, era extraño todavía no la habían felicitado, bueno solamente su querida amiga Sissa, no se encontraba allí porque había tenido que irse a casa por vacaciones pero ya le había mandado sus mejores deseos vía lechuza junto con su regalo, un libro muggle el que tanto había querido leer y que trataba la historia de un vampiro y su amor imposible (y pensar que los que escribían la literatura muggle estaban mas cerca de lo que creían de la realidad), y por ultimo una carta con su acostumbrado discurso del por qué era necesario que admitiera sus sentimientos con respecto a cierto arrogante e insoportable chico de cabellos azabaches, dicho sea el mas guapo y popular de toda la escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, recordaba toda la carta pero en especial cierto párrafo

_Vamos mujer __anímate ¿que puedes perder? Además nunca le has dado al pobre la oportunidad de acercarse y sabes que no me refiero únicamente a lo físico puesto que tu barrera maldiciones anti-potter ya es mas que conocida, ¡No! me refiero a como persona sabes muy bien que hay que buscar mas allá de las apariencias. Hay bellezas interiores, el rostro es siempre bello cuando es reflejo de un alma noble, además seria doloroso que por tu culpa no fraguase un amor que podría llegar a ser hermoso con esa persona porque te faltase la fuerza y el valor necesario para aceptarlo… ¡demuestra la Griffindor que eres! Podrás negarlo pero no puedes engañar a tu corazón y tampoco a tu mejor amiga hazme caso, todos merecemos una oportunidad así sea Potter… _

_P.D.: Amar sin miedo a ser herido es algo que yo he podido aprender Lily sigue mi consejo y hazlo tú también. Tal vez y te lleves una grata sorpresa._

-.-.-.-.

Girl I love you for being you, and the  
Special way you always touch my heart  
Girl I'll be there, if ever you call  
I'll be your sugar, your all and all

Sus palabras le habían afectado bastante y la habían puesto a pensar mucho ¿debería darle la tan ansiada oportunidad a Potter? Era cierto ella si sentía algo por él y el cambio que había tenido las últimas semanas la desconcertaba bastante pero como decía su amiga y aunque no lo quisiese reconocer el miedo y el hecho de cambiar ahora su palabra de ya seis años la aterraban

Sus pasos pronto la llevaron a la sala común pero tan concentrada iba pensando en el asunto de la carta que ni cuenta se dio de que no estaba sola por eso al oír el SORPRESA!! Casi se cae muerta del susto, ahogo un grito y se llevo una mano al pecho

-Grace, Aishia! Que susto me dieron! ¿Pero que…?-No le dio tiempo a terminar de hablar porque ya la mas alegre, explosiva y extrovertida de las dos chicas se le había abalanzado al cuello abrazándola efusivamente

-Lil, Lil Happy happy cumple!!

-G-Gracias Aishia

-Déjala respirar al menos y quítate que yo también quiero felicitarla- la que había hablado era Grace ella era una chica dulce, sincera pero con sus arranques también de locura que le daban un toque divertido y relajado- Feliz Cumpleaños Lily repitiendo la acción de su otra amiga pero esta vez con menos rudeza

No cabía de felicidad y ella que había creído que se habían olvidado…observo la sala estaba toda decorada con pancartas flotantes de felicitaciones muy llamativas, globos y figuritas de papel que volaban libremente dejando una estela mágica que después de cinco segundos desaparecían para dar lugar a pequeñas explosiones que dejaban en el aire papelillos y chispas de colores que parecían mini fuegos artificiales y todo especialmente para ella

-Gracias chicas no tenían por que hacerlo es muy bonito

-Te mereces eso y mucho mas Lil además tú harías lo mismo por nosotras. Pero ven, ven… ¡anda toma tu regalo!

-Si, claro pero y ¿el resto de los alumnos? –es que la pelirroja no había pasado por alto que solo estaban ellas tres

-Pues la mayoría se ha ido a sus casas y pues… los pocos que quedaban los obligamos a salir – una sonrisa forzada se formo en su rostro sabia muy bien que sus amigas tendían a aplicar medidas algo "drásticas"

-¿Qué les han hecho?- Sin duda su lado premio anual y prefecta estelar del año nunca podía dejar de salir en esos casos

-Pos nada grave… pero ahora eso no importa vamos ¿no vas a abrir nuestros regalos?

-¡Esta bien! Una gran sonrisa adorno su rostro y sus ojos refulgaron de la emoción- Sus amigas rieron complacidas y es que en cuestión de regalos ella seguía siendo una niña- ¡A ver esos regalos!

-.-.-.-.-.-.

Roses are red, violets are blue  
Baby, well if there's anything I'm certain of  
It's I love you

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-James ¡quisieras terminar de vestirte de una buena vez! ¡He quedado con alguien!

-Vamos Sirius deja las prisas que las chicas no van a desaparecer –decía un atractivo muchacho de indomables cabellos azabaches que poseía detrás de sus gafas unos divertidos y dulces ojos marrones los cuales utilizaba ahora para mirar a su amigo con diversión

-Bueno eso es algo mas que obvio, lo que sucede es que seria cruel el hacerles esperar para que puedan ver a esta –se señalo a si mismo- perfección de Adonis andante.-El que acababa de hablar un mucho igual de atractivo que el anterior poseía una gran sonrisa en sus labios, ojos de un zafiro muy bonito y cabellos oscuros casi negros

-Sirius, Sirius no tienes remedio amigo. Anda adelántate, después James y yo te alcanzamos – Esta vez el que hablo fue un muchacho de aspecto amable y rostro un tanto cansado poseedor de unos muy peculiares ojos dorados y pelo de un castaño claro, al igual que sus amigos también este era muy codiciado por el sector femenino.

-Moony, gracias por ser tan peluda-mente bueno! – Sus ojos se aguaron en un excelente dramatismo

-Anda pues, ya lárgate de una buena vez hombre!

-De acuerdo, entonces nos vemos luego chicos- cerrando precipitadamente la puerta tras de si el, chico desapareció para dejar a los otros dos solos

-Que planeas hacer entonces James?

-¿De que hablas Rems? El chico que ya se acaba de arreglar lo miraba haciéndose el desentendido

-Sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero, hoy es el cumpleaños de Lily y todavía no has hecho nada por desearle el feliz cumpleaños- y es que todos los años desde que el tenia memoria su mejor amigo hacia de todo para ser el primero en felicitar a la pelirroja y cuando decía todo era todo aunque eso le costase la mayoría de las veces un pase gratuito a la enfermería

-Es que… no tengo nada y tampoco planeo hacerlo.-Fin de mundo Remus Lupin no podía creer lo que aquel chico acababa de decir

-Si estuviera Sirius aquí diría que te cambiaron por una imitación fallida, amigo. ¿Seguro que eres James Potter?

-No es broma Remus, no es que no vaya a felicitarla pero no como siempre lo he hecho, en estos años nunca he dudado que ella es para mí, debía saber mas temprano que de la manera que he actuado no podría tener una oportunidad, aunque tarde, este año me di cuenta de ello y cuando he decido mostrarle como soy, ella ni se da por aludida… empiezo a dudar seriamente de que pueda estar con ella alguna vez- Esto era grave, James estaba peor de lo que creía el nunca había dudado nunca acerca de su vida junto con esa chica y ahora estaba pensando seriamente si dejar o no la toalla

-James amigo, comprende que debes ser paciente y darle tiempo apenas con ella llevas un mes mostrándote como eres, seis años pueden mas que un solo mes

-Lo sé…Es solo que al menos si me diera una señal de que se ha fijado en que he cambiado… pero nada, mas bien me trata como si nada hubiese cambiado, además de que últimamente cada vez que me ve me huye o se va con sus amigos o se desvanece con alguna tonta excusa… simplemente no lo comprendo- Ay si realmente supieras que tu pelirroja esta mas que confundida por tu comportamiento y que ahora es que realmente esta aceptando sus sentimientos hacia a ti… él remus estaba casi seguro de que el comportamiento de la chica se debía a eso.

-Ten paciencia se lo que te digo- el de cabellos azabaches negó lentamente-

-No, ya he esperado mucho es hora de jugar mi ultima carta, mi ultima esperanza –

-.-.-.-.

Roses are red, violets are blue  
Baby, well if there's anything I'm certain of  
It's I love you

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Caminaba distraídamente por los pasillos, pensando en el día que estaba por terminar e inevitablemente sus pensamientos se dirigieron nuevamente hacia él ¿por que demonios no le podía sacar de su mente? su actitud para con ella era desconcertante era hasta irreal, el chico que estaba mostrando ser de un tiempo para acá era uno del cual se podría enamorar fácilmente, suspiró ¿que le sucedía? Además ¿por qué aun no le había felicitado?, era extraño pero se había despertado con la idea de ver alguna sorpresa y gran muestra estrafalaria de cariño de esas que siempre él le daba el día de su cumpleaños, se reprendió a si misma ¡que era lo que estaba diciendo! Si ella odiaba que hiciera eso-_mentirosa sabes que en el fondo te encantaban-_ ¡Carajo! es que acaso ¿le importaba tanto lo que hiciera o dejara de hacer ese chico? Si, la respuesta aunque no quisiera admitirlo era un Si del tamaño de una montaña la pura verdad era que el chico se le había colado en el corazón sin darse cuenta

-¿James por que me haces esto? –murmuro la chica finalmente

-¿Y que es lo que se supone que he hecho ahora?- la chica volvió de golpe a la realidad no estaba sola, frente suyo se encontraba la persona que menos esperaría ver a esas horas

-James….

-.-.-.-.-.

You're the only one that's ever been this good to me  
That is why I'll always want you in my life  
And, when I think about the things  
That you have done for me  
It explains why you're the apple of my eye

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Frente suyo se encontraba el chico de gafas con rostro sorprendido, la chica no sabia como responder la había pillado nada mas y nada menos que el chico al cual sus anteriores pensamientos dirigió, iba a responder pero el se le adelanto

-No importa, necesito decirte algo, solo tardara un momento… por favor- la chica solo pudo asentir sin prestar demasiada atención

- Caminaron durante un rato en silencio sin atreverse a decir nada, uno porque no sabia como romper el silencio y la otra porque andaba demasiado confundida para decir algo, finalmente llegaron a un pasillo nunca antes visto por la chica pero que por ser merodeador el chico conocía perfectamente seguidamente pudieron ver una puerta de aspecto común que al ser tocada por el chico se torno en una muy bonita y de estilo antiguo, la chica lo miro asombrada

-Es un hechizo ilusorio los chicos y yo se lo pusimos – explico tranquilamente como si fuese lo mas normal –

Acto seguido abrió la puerta invitándola a pasar, dentro se podía ver un pequeño estar decorado con simpleza un sillón una pequeña chimenea y algún que otro cuadro en las paredes pero a pesar de eso era un lugar calido y tranquilo justo enfrente había una gran puerta de cristal que daba a un hermoso balcón desde donde se podía observar el cielo estrellado de esa noche la chica se dirigió instintivamente hasta allí seguida del chico quien enseguida le abrió la puerta

-Es hermoso- decía observando la maravillosa vista del bosque prohibido y del cielo copado de estrellas

-Me alegra que te guste, Yo… yo Lily…

-Potter…

-Es verdad lo siento Evans, se me olvidaba que no te gusta que te llame por tu nombre –Lily lo miro, y al verlo allí con ese rostro de resignación tan sereno tan… tan condenadamente atractivo su corazón se acelero y esas ganas irresistibles por salir huyendo de ese lugar volvieron, pero no podía sus pies estaban fijos, asi que no lo resistió

- Esta bien, me puedes llamar por mi nombre después de todo antes yo también te llame por el tuyo supongo que es inevitable-Podía llamarla por su nombre James no cabía en si

-Lily-sonaba tan maravilloso –

-Dime James-

-Alguna vez te has preguntado del significado de la ubicación de la estrella de Orión – el chico señalo la constelación que se podía ver con claridad en el cielo

-No la verdad es que no –no sabía a donde quería llegar el chico por lo que dejo que hablara

-Si Sirius te oye decir eso le da el ataque, el chico sonrió al recordar a su amigo pero enseguida la cambio para hablarle con seriedad- es por Artemisa –la chica cada vez entendía menos – Orión se ubico así para mirar eternamente a su amada, aun después de convertirse en estrella el la miraría siempre desde lo alto del cielo

-y eso que tiene que ver conmigo

-Que yo comparto su mismo sentimiento Lily tu eres mi Artemisa…

-No james por favor- la chica se aparto alarmada si seguían con esa conversación ella ya no sabría que decirle-se volvió con intenciones de irse pero…

-Espera, -el chico la tomo de la muñeca- es cierto, desde que tengo razón únicamente he tenido ojos para una sola mujer y esa eres tu Lily. –Las palabras del chico la pararon en seco- siempre he sabido que eras para mi pero lo que realmente trato de decirte es que una vez hicimos una promesa y ahora es el momento en que decidas si cumplirla o no –la chica lo escuchaba con atención ¿de que promesa hablaba?- al momento de verte la primera vez supe que eras tu pero al ver que me habías olvidado no supe otra manera de actuar que la de llamar tu atención así te fijarías en mi y tal vez te acordarías… sabrías lo que yo siempre he sabido que somos el uno para el otro –estaba cada vez mas confundida pero no le importaba quería que siguiera – temía de tu respuesta pero ya no, porque sea cual sea ya no importa pues mi corazón siempre ira contigo –una presión en el pecho le sacudió, su corazón palpitaba muy fuerte-

-Lily – el chico la volteo suavemente para mirarle a los ojos con intensidad-Siempre serás la flor de mi corazón. Te Amo – si antes pensó que iba a desarmarse con eso se sintió deshacer- con cuidado el chico tomo una de sus manos entre las suyas dejando en ellas un pequeño objeto y al igual que aquella vez acerco su rostro al de ella para darle un suave beso en la mejilla y al oído susurrarle –Feliz Cumpleaños mi linda Lily- para volverse y alejarse de allí

-.-.-.-.

Girl I trust you in all you do  
And I'm so thankful that  
You've opened up your heart  
And I'll be there, if ever you call  
I'll be your strength, you're all and all

-.-.-.

Bajo su mirada a su mano encontrando una pequeña caja igual a la que tenia en su dormitorio con el corazón en la boca la abrió lentamente, sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente y con prontitud se le aguaron, allí en sus manos se encontraba una pequeña rosa roja. Imágenes de aquella época regresaron a si como sacadas de un sueño en el olvido

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una pequeña llego corriendo hasta donde un niño de su misma edad, mechones de cabellos rojizos caían desordenadamente por su rostro y su respiración era agitada haciéndole ver aun más adorable

-Por fin te encuentro- se oyó decir a la pequeña

-¿Qué sucede Lily?-el que hablaba un niño de cabellos azabaches le miraba expectante

-Bueno es que yo…-los ojos de la niña se ensombrecieron- no quería irme sin antes despedirme-los ojos marrones del peque se agrandaron para perder su alegría habitual

-Entonces… ¿te vas?... ¿para siempre? – La chica asintió

-Pero… ¿nos volveremos a ver?

-Si… eso espero…por eso toma…-la chica se quito un bonito arete con forma de rosa para dársela al niño- la próxima vez que me des esto no solo saldré contigo como tanto has querido si no que…-sus mejillas se sonrosaron furiosamente- seré tu novia

-¿Lo prometes?- los ojos del chico brillaron con intensidad obteniendo una respuesta afirmativa nuevamente- entonces espero volver a verte pronto mi linda lily y mientras así no sea mi corazón será el que te acompañe

-Entonces el mío también ira con el tuyo James – sus pequeñas manos se tomaron entre si y antes de lo pensado la chica estaba posando un tierno beso en los labios del chico, solo un fugaz beso, para luego salir corriendo de allí

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Yeah, yeah, yeah, Baby

Sing it like you mean it say

Yeah, yeah, yeah, baby

-.-.-.-.--.

-¡James! –sus ojos recorrieron el lugar buscando la presencia del chico pero este ya se había ido, salio del balcón para buscarlo en la pequeña sala pero tampoco estaba en ese lugar podía sentir una fuerte opresión en su pecho si no le encontraba su respuesta quedaría mas que clara. ¿Por qué nunca le había dado una oportunidad? Tal vez si lo hubiese echo se habría dado cuenta mucho antes de que se había enamorado dos veces del mismo chico. Abrió la puerta y hecho a correr por los pasillos, mas adelante lo vio caminaba con paso lento y los mechones de su oscura cabellera caían por su frente

¡James! – el grito de la chica lo hizo volverse pero al hacerlo unos brazos rodearon su cuello fuertemente y unos labios se posaron en los suyos fueron unos cuantos segundos en los cuales el chico pudo disfrutar del contacto de los suaves y acolchados labios de la chica quien se separo para mirarle y decirle

-Y el mío también ira con el tuyo, pero con la diferencia de que ahora ambos corazones estarán juntos. – una sonrisa se formo en el rostro del chico quien en esta oportunidad estrecho el cuerpo de la chica contra si para tomar sus labios entre los suyos, lentamente se movió sobre ellos disfrutándolos al máximo sintiendo cada uno, adentrándose en ellos, en una sincronía perfecta ambos se dejaron llevar en un tierno y apasionado beso.

-.-.-.-.-

Girl I love you just for being you, and the  
Special way you always touch my heart  
Girl I'll be there, if ever you call  
I'll be your strength, your all and all

-.-.-.-.-.

Cuando ambos se separaron, se miraron, después de todo tal vez su destino siempre hubiese sido el de estar juntos, tal vez unas simples rosas rojas fueron los que los habían unido por primera vez y las que los unirían nuevamente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.

Girl I'll be there, if ever you call  
I'll be your strength, your all and all

Cause to me…

You are the flower of my heart

-.-.-.-.-.


End file.
